Looking for the Past
by StarFlight-Of-NightWings
Summary: [Name] has found happiness with her boyfriend Hiccup. But one question has been burning on her mind. Where did her father go? What happened to him? She now has a choice: forget her father and live happily with Hiccup or go searching for her father. But when enemies from her past reappear, will [Name] even make it home alive? Sequel to Beaten Hearts New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1: Life Anew

**Hey guys. Sorry for my inactivity. To make up for it, here is my long-awaited sequel to Beaten Hearts, New Beginnings! Behold, Looking For the Past!**

* * *

You sigh and pull up a small map, digging through your pockets for your pencil. You cross out a house among many other x-ed out houses and slump against Starflight's side.

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

You glance at Hiccup, your boyfriend, and smile softly, leaning your head against his shoulder. You stretch your sore leg out in front of you and close your eyes, twining your fingers in his. He smiles as Toothless nudges your face, cooing softly. You smile and rub his nose gently.

"Hiccup, where do you think he is?"

Hiccup shakes his head and sighs.

"I don't know."

You bite your lip in frustration and lean your head against Starflight's side.

Starflight rumbles softly and nuzzles your side, resting her head in your lap. You sigh softly and stroke her scales, frowning softly.

"Is something wrong?"

You look up at Hiccup and force a smile.

"Just a bit sore."

He nods slightly and kisses your forehead. You smile and close your eyes contentedly.

_What if I never find him?_

You push the thought away and bite your lip, picking at the scabs on your arm.

"C'mon. We can keep searching tomorrow."

You nod and pull yourself to your feet, limping back towards the house you and Hiccup share.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, but more to come! Also: I was wondering... Do you guys want me to write a lemon? Or perhaps a series of request lemons? Just wanted to know. Bye guys.**

**-Starflight**


	2. Chapter 2: Father?

You sigh softly and roll onto your back, staring up at the dark ceiling. You couldn't sleep, and everything seemed to feel... Slow. You turn to look at Hiccup, watching his even breaths. The moonlight glinted off his skin and his innocent, sleeping face. You smile and brush his bangs out of his face. He shifts slightly in his sleep and makes a small, innocent noise. You e and gently rest your hand on his cheek. He moves again in his sleep, muttering softly. You scoot closer to him and rest your head on his chest before closing your eyes.

You awake the next morning to find the bed beside you empty. Sunlight filters through the window onto the wooden floors. You sit up and look around, yawning softly. Hiss up is nowhere to be seen. You climb out of bed and limp to the bathroom, brushing your (h/c) hair and braiding it. You limp out and head down the stairs to the front door, walking out into the light. Hiccup is speaking quietly to his father and nodding his head. You limp over to him and he smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head."

You smile and chuckle softly.

"Good morning."

Hiccup turns to his father, who nodded.

"Anyways, as to the man you're inquiring about, I did know him. He was a great warrior and friend, although he was a bit... Strange."

You blink a few times.

"Weird... How?"

Hiccup's father thinks for a few moments.

"Well, he never wanted to kill dragons. He would take them to his house, still living, and put them in his basement. He never told me what he did with them, but I always suspected it was a bit strange. He left for a while and when he returned, he had a small leather bag. When I asked about it, he told me it was some new weapon designs. But when I asked him for the new weapons, he denied ever having the leather bag. Then one day he came to my house and handed me an egg with strict instructions to hatch it and return it to him. I followed his instructions and when the egg hatched a small baby girl sat in the shell. Her eyes were serpent's eyes, and looked... Wrong. But I returned to baby to him and he took care of it. The baby's eyes eventually looked like a human's eyes. But Hiccup here was drawn to the girl."

He shrugs. You watch him intently.

"Where is the man now?"

Hiccup's father shrugged.

"He left Berk for a little while, but when he returned I guess he returned to his house."

You nod.

"Can you take us to his house?"

He nods. You smile and he leads you to an old house. He leads you up to the door and you nod in thanks. You hold up a hand to knock, and suddenly freeze. You're hand hovers, ready to knock, and you can't. You stare at the withered wood and take a deep breath, knocking on the door. The knock rings out into the house. You wait, one, two, five minutes. At the ten minute mark you want to lays his hand on your shoulder gently.

"(Name), I don't think-"

Before he could say anything more the door opens and a man peeks out at you. He's older, and scared, but he's the same man you'd looked up to for so long.

"Father..."

He looks at you, his eyes focusing on your face. He pulls the door open, resting his hand on your arm. You smile up at him and he smiles back. For a moment, your world seems complete. You feel safe. But then he drags you into the house and slams the door, locking chains around your wrists. You attempt to scream only to have a cloth stuffed in your mouth and you are dragged down a set of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

**Hey guys.**

**I'm not dead after all! *nervous laugh* I'm sorry I vanished I know I'm terrible pls don't hurt me. Also, I've transformed into a good writer, so this will be disproportionately good compared to the first chapters.**

You only see darkness, and feel your shoulders scrapping against the floor with a thin burlap sack between you and the cobbles. You are too stunned and dazed to fight, and just grunt as your father tosses you into a cage and hear the latch click shut.

"Most fully developed specimen... Must be studied..." You father mutters to himself as he putters away. You drag yourself out of the sack and look around to find a bowl of water on the floor of the cage. Aside from candles littered in front of every other cage, starting at yours, there is no light in the long passageway. You grab the gate and jiggle it, but it doesn't budge. Just rattles and creaks. You curse under your breath as you sit back against the cage. Movement catches your eye from the cage next to yours, and what you see makes you want to scream.

It's a monster. It must be. No creature looks like this one. It looks like a mangled teenage boy, just a couple years older than yourself. His skin is a patchwork of waxy, almost translucent pale skin and black splotches of scales. One arm is a stubby, clawed paw, with a matching leg, and a thin tail protruding painfully from the shadows behind the sickly creature. You swallow the bike rising in your throat as your eyes flicker to the bald patches of waxy skin and scales and you can't stifle a strangled whimper as your eyes meet the creature's. They are a wicked yellow, with thin streaks of black pupil, but both eyes are thickly covered in white to give them a pale and ghastly appearance.

The creature's voice is like a raspy, grating hiss. "I am a friend."

Your eyes flicker to the creature's, and it seems to stare back at you. "You must be special."

You just stare in silence. The creature falls silent as your father returns and dumps a bowl of sloppy, goopy substance next to the water bowl in each cage.

When your father leaves, the beast turns to you. "I am 3. You must be the escaped one the Master always speaks of. 13."

"I-I'm just... My name is (y/n), he's my father..."

The creature's laugh is even worse than it's speech. Like a half-growl, half-whimper of pain. "Just be glad you're not like us. It hurts... All the time, pain... 5 died from it..."

And in that moment, you realize why he is called 3. Why he called you 13. That realization makes you want to vomit.

"You mean... There are 10 more... Like you..." Your voice is hardly more than a trembling whisper.

"There are 8 other than me. 5, 9, and 10 are dead from pain."

You can't help yourself. A strangled retch escapes your throat and you nearly vomit on the cage floor.

There are 8 more creatures like that, you think, and 3 are dead already.

And your father is responsible for all the pain and suffering.

**Nice long chapter to make up for me being gone for almost a year and a half. I'll be updating much more frequently now. *nervous laugh* please don't kill me**

**-A very sorry Starflight**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

****

**Hey guys.**

**I'm back! Lots of waiting. Luckily you guys are patient. You kind of have to be, to follow my page. *nervous laugh* But in all seriousness, I'm going to try to post weekly from now on. I'm in school, so the chapters may be short, but it'll be weekly. Thanks for sticking with me through all this 3**

You feel completely and utterly drained. You have been here, in your father's basement, for three days. Sometimes he comes, carrying a notebook, and scribbles in it while he inspects you. It feels strange and wrong, but you can't do anything. At one point  
he was coherent enough to tell you that you were not, in fact, related to the woman you thought was your birth mother. Your brother is in fact your half brother, as he was born to the woman. But you are not related in any way to the woman.

"I told her," he explained, "that you were a child from my previous marriage. She bought it, but I don't think she ever really took you in."

Such an understatement. But you now just sit against the back of the cage, drinking the water but never eating, and hug your knees. You are weak, and tired, but you still have some of your wits. You know you have to stay strong until Hiccup comes for  
you.

You just hope to God that he comes soon.

So when you hear the crash of a battle ax against a wooden door, and the half-footstep-half-clanking of Hiccup's footsteps, you can't help but feel tears streaming down your cheeks with the sweet joy of being rescued.

"Hiccup! Over here!" You shout from your cage, and pray he can hear you. Sure enough, you can hear his footsteps coming closer, until you see him round a corner and barrel down the hallway. You shake the door of your cage, crying and calling out to him,  
until he unlocks the door to your cage and hauls you out and into his arms.

"(y/n), thank goodness you're safe..." His voice is soft in your ear, and all you can do is sob into his shoulder. He saved you, and it's the only thought in your mind. He helps you to your feet and you lean against him heavily as he helps you limp to  
the front door.

You squint against the bright light, and he carefully guides you over to where Starflight is pacing, her tail lashing. You can see that Stoik has your father, chained at the hands and ankles, next to Starflight. She growls periodically at the man, but  
hurries over to you when she sees you. She makes concerned sounds in her throat, and nudges you over when she gets to you. In your weakened state, you nearly fall, but Hiccup just hugs your body close to his and keeps you upright. Starflight makes  
small, guttural sounds in her throat when she sees that you are okay, and Hiccup pats her nose. You lean your head on Hiccup's shoulder and rest your hand on Starflight's nose.

"I'm okay, Starflight. I'm okay."

Hiccup kisses the top of your head. "What do we do now?"

You pause to think, and a shiver runs down your spine. You have to find out more about what went on, before your father left. You have to talk to the only person who can remember.

You swallow hard, and your heart thuds as you speak.

"We have to talk to my mum."

**Dun dun DUUUUUN! Plot twist! Now, like I said, weekly updates. Expect the next one in next Tuesday. Maybe Monday, if I'm feeling creative. I'll update at some point next week.**

**-Starflight**


End file.
